


Secret Pleasures

by Pokihan (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pokihan
Summary: scarletwidow smut





	Secret Pleasures

“What do you want,” a voice squeaks out. The owner of the voice is a petite Sokovian. She’s standing in the middle of a large bedroom in a school girl outfit too small for her. The shirt is tight and squeezes her chest. It makes her look bigger than what she actually is around the bust. The skirt, which should only be to her knees, makes it above mid-thigh and only a few inches above her white thigh length leggings. Any chance of a wind current and her black underwear would be showing. Around her neck was a collar to dampen her powers leaving her defenceless. Her long brown hair is held in two ponytails on either side of her head with bows. Altogether matching a scarlet and white color scheme. 

“I’m not sure yet,” someone else replies. This voice belongs to the other person in the room- Natasha. Contrasting to the other’s cute and innocent look, she’s wearing a skin-tight strapless black dress. Natasha’s chest is predominately larger and her body shows all the mature curves that the other doesn’t have. Even the older woman’s short red hair gives off the air of superiority, trumping Wanda in almost every way but innocence. 

Natasha stands and stares at Wanda in front of her before speaking again. She’s thinking. Of what, Wanda is not sure of but no doubt it’s horrible. 

“I really don’t know what to do with you yet but here’s a start: rub yourself,” she commands. Wanda is caught off guard and looks at Natasha with a confused gaze. 

“You heard what I said. Rub that cute virgin pussy for me.” 

Now Wanda starts to move. Her shaking hand moves to her tight pussy and pushes up the short scarlet skirt to reveal her thin black panties. Her small fingers rub over underwear and tease the sensitive region. 

“Come on, make it a show. Go a little faster than that,” the voice commands again. The small hand goes a bit faster and the dark article of clothing gets damper. The other hand holding the skirt up grips it tightly while she closes her eyes. Her face flushes a furious red. 

Natasha laughs, almost making Wanda stop her obscene movements. “You think that’s faster. Put more speed into it. I know you can do it.” 

The hand goes even faster still and pushes against the twitching, aching pussy. More wetness oozes from the black panties and Wanda suppresses a moan of humiliation and pleasure. 

“Cute. Now push one of those pretty little fingers in.” Wanda stops and her hand goes to the band around her waist to push the clothes down off her small hips. 

“Hey, I never said to take them off. Push a finger into that pussy through your wet panties you slut.” Natasha’s glare puts another shiver into Wanda's spine and she complies. 

Without any knowledge of sex or masturbation, Wanda pushes a finger in through her wet panties. The feeling is weird to say the least and Wanda can’t claim that she likes it yet. Nonetheless, she pushes the finger in and out to please Natasha in front of her. To give more access for her hand, she starts to spread her legs. The pleasure starts to radiate from her body more and more with the single finger. When Natasha commands for another finger to be added, she does so with great enthusiasm. The thrusts into her virgin pussy get deeper and wilder, successfully stretching the previously untouched part of her body. While the pleasure gets more and more intense, it fades a bit when Natasha commands for all four of her fingers were to be used. After some time with the slowed down tempo for the fingers, her entire fist is ordered to be shoved inside her tight pussy. 

“I can’t, that’s… that’s too much,” she whines. Her eyes open to tiny slits to look at Natasha for mercy. Her wet hand hangs by her side, limp. 

“But that slutty hand of yours was supposed to stretch you, didn’t you do as I said.” Natasha looks disdainfully at Wanda who now begins to uncontrollably shake. Her legs are spread and the wetness from her panties has soaked her legs and begins to steadily drip to the ground. 

“I did but-” 

“Nevermind, I will do it for you.” Natasha interrupts Wanda's useless attempts for excuses. Her strides are long as she’s kneeling at Wandas dripping pussy within moments. 

In even a less amount of time, she pushes the wet panties to the side, exposing the throbbing pussy and shoves her whole fist inside. Once her entire fist is buried in the wet heat, she pauses to listen to Wanda’s scream of pain and protest. Wanda's hands grip at the hair and pull at the strands for some kind of comfort. Natasha was aware that her hand was much bigger than Wanda’s and it was an uncomfortable stretch that she wasn’t prepared for. 

Continuing and ignoring the shouting cries of Wanda, her fist pushes on still. This earns more of a high pitched scream. Natasha smiles and pulls her hand out. Before Wanda can sigh at the emptiness, she pushes it in and keeps going till she fair in over her wrist. The painful thrusts, which feel more like punches to the virgin’s pussy, go faster and deeper with time it leaves. Little to no pleasure is given to Wanda as she does her best to stand on her quivering, weak legs. 

“Does that hurt you, scarlet witch?” Natasha mocks when she leaves her fist buried deep into Wanda’s wet and throbbing heat. “But I thought you wanted this. Don’t you like it.” To elicit a response, Natasha unclenched her fist. Wanda shrieks and starts to shake her head mumbling incoherent words. To add to the humiliation, Natasha stands just enough to be able to lick the tears which stream from Wanda’s face. 

While her hand is outstretched, Natasha moves her hand to feel the soft and squishy parts of girl that’s never been touched before. That fact that she’s the only one to do so for Wanda, turns Natasha more. 

“Hmm, what’s this,” she mumbles when she pushes her fingers into the tiny womb. Wanda’s mouth twitches open and something between a scream and a moan comes out. Natasha pushes into the womb and against its fragile walls. To add onto the possible pleasure and pain, she can see the bulge and faint outline her hand has from the shirt that acts like a second skin for Wanda. 

“You like that, whore, so then what about this then.” Natasha takes her other hand and pushes against the hand buried in the tight womb. Together they connect with only Wanda’s pale flesh acting as a barrier. Wanda moans and starts to pant heavily, almost losing her breath. Her body then tightens up and Natasha relishes the feeling of Wanda’s orgasm as she clenches over her hand. When she pulls out she smiles at the wetness from her cum all over her arm, the floor, and her panties -- which got caught in the mess as well. 

Taking few steps back, Natasha admires her handiwork. Wanda, unable to keep herself upright, falls to her knees on the ground panting heavily. Tears of relief and pleasure cascade down her face and drip down her chin. Natasha laughs heartily again and looks at the face of stolen and ravaged innocence. 

“Awe, now I know just what to do with the pretty little face like that.” Natasha struts back over Wanda while hiking up her dress over her slightly larger hips. Natasha thrusts her pussy at her. 

“I want you to suck on it with that whore mouth of yours,” she taunts. Wanda opens her mouth reluctantly and starts to lick the tender flesh of the mature woman’s pussy. As her own, it leaked and dripped into her mouth. With both hands holding her ponytails in place, she couldn’t spit it out so she had to swallow it all. Natasha moaned in pleasure at the suction and ground her face deeper into her large woman-pussy. 

“Come on, stick that tongue in there.” Wanda does so and Natasha pulls harder at the hair on either side of her head. To say that Wanda wasn’t getting any pleasure from this as well was a lie. Wanda lets out another moan which vibrates into Natasha’s pussy. Having too much stimulation pushed Natasha to the end and she came over Wanda’s face. She pulls back the to look at the cum smeared look of shame. 

“Not too bad but you’ll learn.” Wanda only blinks. Natasha can see how half lidden her eyes were and was able to sense the oncoming sleep from Wanda. To prevent any sense of tiredness from Wanda, she forces her to stand by pulling her arms. 

She continues to pull on her arm until they reach a chair in a corner of the room. The chair was hidden by the shadows so Wanda hadn’t seen much of it until now. Upon further inspection, her eyes grew wide and her body awoke with slight fear and hesitation with only the slightest hints of anticipation which she quickly discourages. The chair was wooden with leather straps for the neck, chest, wrists, and ankles. On the seat of the chair were two rather large penis-like objects sticking straight up, only a few inches away from each other. 

Already knowing that Wanda would never sit on the chair willingly, she violently pushes her down onto the stiff dildos. Her screams turn to moans as her tight pussy and ass are penetrated roughly. Once sitting down, Natasha works at securing the straps at the wrists, ankles, neck and under the breasts. When she thought it was done, Natasha ripped at the white button-up shirt and rids it of its clear buttons. Completely destroying the article of clothing. The exposed shirt reveals her tiny breasts free without a matching black bra. Natasha pulls wires with two nipple clamps from the back of the chair and connects them to the bright pink buds. Wanda squirms at the pinching feelings and tries her best to blink away the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. The finishing touch to it all was a leather gag with a bright red ball and a black cloth to cover her eyes. 

Wanda whines in complaint and moans in discomfort but then gives another shriek when Natasha pulls a final switch hidden on the chair. The dildos sticking up her ass and pussy vibrate mercilessly, successfully raping her beyond her form of pleasure. Electrical currents are sent to her taut and exposed breasts. Furthering on to stimulate her poor pink buds. Natasha doesn’t stick around to hear Wanda moan and scream in pleasure as she reaches her climax multiple times around the foreign objects. Nor does she get to see her drool slip over the ball and down her chin only to drip on the breasts that have gained a cherry red look to the nipples.


End file.
